User blog:Modernmyrmidon/PE Proposal: Rumpelstilskin (Shrek)
Hello everyone! Today I'm going to be proposing Rumpelstilskin from Shrek: Forever After. Who is he? What's the work? Rumpelstilskin is the main antagonist of the computer-animated film Shrek: Forever After. He is a cruel sadistc opressive tyrant that tricks Shrek into sending him back in time to a world where he never Shrek never existed. Rumpelstilskin originally created a contract with the king and queen (Fiona's parents) with the deal being if Rumpelstilskin rescued Fiona from the castlel, the king and queen would transfer ownership of Far Far Away to Rumpelstilskin. Rumpelstilskin was furious when he discovered Shrek resued Fiona and the king tore up the contract. Eventually, Shrek wanted to be feared as an actual ogre again and ran off during his children's birthday party. Rumpelstilskin then invited Shrek into his caridge and made a deal with Shrek saying that if Shrek lost one of the days of his life, he would get to be a feared and respected ogre. Shrek figured he could just trade a day he didn't remember, when in reality Rumpelstilskin removed the day Shrek was born, sending Shrek to a world where he never existed. With the initial contract with the king and queen of Far Far Away being able to be completed due to Rumpelstilskin being able to rescue her from the tower instead of Shrek, Rumpelstilskin tyranically ruling over the kingdom and forming an army of witches that hunt ogres. Rumpelstilskin was also responsible for enslaving some of Shrek's allies due to them never meeting Shrek. With Shrek having rescued Donkey, he confronts Rumpelstilskin questioning the events that transpired, Rumpelstilskin explains that he removed the day Shrek was born, further explaining that Shrek never existed in the world letting Rumpelstilskin take control of the kingdom of Far Far Away. Rumpelstilskin then sends witches to kill Shrek, but Shrek and Donkey manage to escape unharmed. Shrek and Donkey then figure out that if Shrek doesn't share true love's kiss with Fiona within 24 hours, Shrek with permanently be erased from existance. Shrek then meets Fiona with a rebellion of ogres that formed to overthrow Rumpelstilskin. Rumpelstilskin then requests the assistance of the Pied Piper, who ultimately fails to capture Shrek. Later on, Rumpelstilskin captures all of the ogres and holds them prisoner, including Fiona. Shrek turns himself in to Rumpelstilskin to fulfill the bounty Rumpelstilskin put on Shrek's head. Shrek's reward for turning himself in is Rumpelstilskin freeing the ogres. After the ogres are free, Shrek discovers in captivety that Fiona is imprisoned as well due to Fiona being a human by day and thus, not completely an ogre allowing Rumpelstilskin not being able. Rumpelstilskin then reveals that he plans on feeding Shrek and Fiona to the Dragon that was in a relationship with Donkey in the world where Shrek existed (with the implication being that the Dragon never met Donkey due to Shrek and Donkey never going to the castle). Shrek and Fiona manage to defeat the Dragon and when the 24 hours are up, Shrek begins to disapear. However, Fiona then truely loved Shrek, with her kiss at the last moment saving Shrek and Rumpelstilskin's world vanishing. At last, Rumpelstilskin was defeated and was then held prisoner by Shrek and and his friends. Heinous standard He tricks Shrek into giving his life away and holding all of his friends prisoner. He also erases Shrek's children from existance. He then creates a world that he tyranically opresses and rules over. He holds the ogres and Shrek's loved ones prisoner and attempts to feed Shrek and Fiona to the Dragon. He definetly crosses the moral event horizon and, being the king of Far Far Away, has all of the resources to complete his goals to tyranically rule over Far Far away and massacre all of the ogres. When compared to Farquad and Prince Charming, who just wanted to rule Far Far Away, Rumplestilskin definetly stands out with him manipulating Shrek into living in a world where his loved ones are imprisoned or never met Shrek or, in the case of his children, never existed at all. Mitigating factors The only thing Rumplestilskin genueinly cares about is his bird which, if you ask me, is completely overshadowed by his horific crimes. He also doesn't care about his witchs as there was a scene where he killed one with water just because she questioned his motives. Verdict I say he definetly qualifies as he crosses the moral event horizen, has the resources to complete his goals, and tyranically and oressively rules over a kingdom that only belonged to him because he manipulated Shrek into losing his loved ones, including his children, and imprisoned his other ones. He is the most comedic Shrek villain, but he also has the most serious moments and goals and defintely stands out compared to other Shrek villains. I would love to hear everyones opinions down below. Thank you for reading! Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals